The present invention relates to a technique for generating an application description for a set of data-described applications that execute in a virtual environment on a portable electronic device.
An increasing number of software applications are being developed for portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones. However, at any given time, there are a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including numerous models that are provided by multiple manufacturers. These models often have different hardware and software configurations. Attempting to support all of these configurations is complicated, time-consuming and expensive for software developers. Consequently, many software applications can only be used on a small subset of the available portable electronic devices, which is frustrating for the manufacturers, users, and network operators. Furthermore, in order to support even a small subset of the portable electronic devices, rigid constraints are typically imposed on the software applications, which significantly constrains innovation.